The Crystal Order
by El Ray
Summary: Three decades later, the Great Diamond Authority lost power. The new Crystal Order was created which consist of Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet. But after the lost of one, another rebellion began. Rosette, a Rose Quartz assigned to go to the annual Earth Mission is different from the other Rose Quartz. Some say she's just defective but she's more than that.


**Prologue**

Three decades ago today, The Diamond Authority had been thrown out and its members were

shattered. Currently there is no living Diamond Gem. All of them were destroyed by the new Crystal Order. The Crystal Order is being led by The Three Saviors; Pearl, the New Mind of Homeworld, Amethyst, the New Strength of Homeworld, and Garnet, the Lost Savior. Those three left Earth where the Great Human Rose, Steven Universe is residing with his wife, Commander Connie Universe. The Crystal Three were very great leaders, Pearl made it possible for homeworld gems accept humans, Amethyst became the main head of our brute force and army. Before, Homeworld soldiers were mistreated but with Amethyst as the new leader, she brought equality for our gem soldiers. Garnet became an inspiration for gems to find their inner self through fusions and also to defective gems (like me) She was best of the three but… six years ago she vanished. Due to the missing of Garnet, this led to many uprising rebels who believed in the Diamond Authority but all of them failed. Those gems were stripped off of their power and were sent to Earth to be punished by Steven Universe himself. Though those punishments may be very affective, the Diamond Rebels' (that's what we call them) beliefs will never change.

I'm Rosette, a Rose Quartz. Unlike other Rose Quartzes who are big and bulky, I'm what they

Slender and graceful. Although I'm always being bullied by them, I still won't give up. Garnet was there when I popped out of the ground. She said "Being different is good, just look at me, how many times have you seen a Garnet in your life?" I never forget those words that left her mouth.

"Hey Rosette!" Roselia, a hunk of pink and muscles shouted at me, "Can't wait to shatter this annual tournament." "You do know I don't play with your ignorant rituals Roselia." The tournament was a ritual for quartz gems (who are assign to go to Earth) to have a battle. They said that these battles could empower Quartzes and boost their strengths but I don't believe it. I'm glad that these rituals are optional.

"You know that's why you're so weak." Rosa said, another Rose Quartz "You never join this rituals." She continued. "That's the point Rosa," RQ said at the back "she doesn't want to fight because she's afraid that she'll shatter like a bunch of Diamond Rebels." "We don't shatter Diamond Rebels." I fired back. RQ walked towards me, her gemstone's located at her eye. It glistens. She grabbed the collar of my dress and said "Watch your mouth weak-ass clod," She said, "or I'll make you something even less than a clod." She continued. I didn't mind her insult because that's what her threat always is. It never changes, she's so original.

The tournament began, RQ versus an Amethyst. The commentator, an Agate, introduced them first and started a count-down. 1… 2… 3… At that mark RQ and the Amethyst stop their cringingly poses and ran to each other. Their heads smashed together and a smoke of dust erupted from the arena. We couldn't see anything. A figure appeared amongst the dust. It was the Amethyst she was blinded by the smokescreen too. She was walking blindly. Another figure appeared it was holding a sword. It was RQ. The Amethyst realizes it and blocks RQ with her hand. But RQ slices it off. The hand vanished. The smokescreen disappeared making it more understandable to see what's going on. RQ was standing, resting her elbow on her sword and her gemstone shining while the Amethyst was holding her own shoulder. It was no time for the Amethyst to stay and watch RQ so she grabbed her weapon, a whip though hers was different from any other whip. Its spikes were of different colors. They were personalized and upgraded by a Bismuth. She whipped RQ and every force she sent out, her whip's spikes' color changes. RQ was dealing damage so hard that she fell on the ground. It was endgame for her until the unexpected happened. She grabbed something from her dress. It was two Rose Quartz gemstones. She threw it at her side and out came Roselia and Rosa. They were posing, showing their gemstone on their palms. The audience went wild and the Jasper referee didn't do anything about it. The only rule in the tournament was shattering is prohibited, it didn't say not to get a helping hand. The Amethyst was shocked, she couldn't moved. Roselia ran towards her and sliced of her arm (the arm with no hand). The Amethyst then whipped Roselia but Rosa casted a shield around her. The Amethyst did everything she could to defend herself from the menacing Quartzes but at the end she met her doom .The Rose Quartz trio sliced her in half and she retreated back into her gem. The crowd went crazy.

After the tournament, the gems who deteriorated went back to their physical form, it was a wonder how fast they can heal their physical body. We started preparing for the flight to Earth. I grabbed my trusty handmade sword (it was made by a very special friend of mine), my favorite book (human culture was brought to Homeworld after the Crystal Order ruled Homeworld), and a vile of my tears. I stored them all inside my gemstone. Rosey, our commander, entered our barracks. "Listen up ladies, in a couple of minutes we will be leaving and heading to Earth.. Now I want us to have an easy, safe and clean landing when we arrived there. We wouldn't… I wouldn't want myself to be embarrassed in front of the Great Human Rose." She said. "I think that would be enough Rosey." A soft voice said. A figure entered the room. A gem with a slender body, peachy hair, and pale skin tone. Those features where non-other than Pearl herself. THE Pearl. Everyone went wild. Whispers replaced air in the room. Pearl was standing in front of our very eyes.

"Now I want everyone to line up, we will be marching through your barrack and then to the ships." Rosey said.

We're using ships instead of warp pads. It's because the Galaxy Warp was completely destroyed during Steven's War. They planned on rebuilding it again but after the rise of the Diamond Rebels, the plan was left to die. We lined up and marched through the Rose Quartz Barracks up to the Rose Quartz Spaceship Station. Some Quartzes are allowed to go to Earth but Rose Quartzes are the ones mostly assigned to do missions at there. I entered the ship I was assigned to with other Rose Quartzes. We all sat. "Everyone please fasten your seatbelt." The pilot said through the speaker. "You will be allowed to wander around when we finished taking off in 3… 2… 1…" The ship took off. After the take off, we took off our seatbelts and wandered around the ship. I went to the observation deck where you could see stars and planets, one of which is Earth. I could see it distantly getting closer or us getting closer. "Beautiful isn't?" Someone chirped. I turned around. It was a gem, brown skin tone, green eyes and a long white messy hair. She was wearing a green and black spacesuit with a brown ripped off skirt. "I'm so glad we didn't destroy it." she said. I stared at her. "Name is Pirate by the way, Me a Nephrite." "I'm Rosette, obviously a Rose Quartz." I said. "Well nice to meet you Rosette." She said. "You know you're unlike any other Rose Quartz, they're big and bulky while you're thin." I know that I was thin although I'm tall. I wear a short dress with a star brooch and a pink see-through bottom. My hair is like a Rainbow Quartz' and my gem is at my navel.

"Shouldn't you be at the control station?" I said. "You know you shouldn't worry about who's manning the ship if there's a Nephrite in it and relax the ship's on autopilot." I didn't reply back and just stared off at space. "Well we're getting closer, I better head back you should go to." We went on our separate ways. I sat at my place and fasten my seatbelt, all the other Rose Quartzes did the same. Everyone relax and waited for landing. The ship was getting closer and closer to Earth until _Thud_. We were under attack. I opened my window and saw a white diamond shape ship. It was the Diamond Rebels.

Hello, I'm El Ray, this is my first fanfiction and writing I ever shared on the internet, I don't own Steven Universe and would like to clarify that this is an AU obviously. Some characters here are from my own imagination and some are not. As for my writing, it's probably going to improve later on. Thank you for reading the prologoue.


End file.
